Tranches de Vie
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de drabbles ou de ficlets sur certains personnages de Pandora Hearts, en particulier Jack, Oswald, Lacie et Levi.
1. Thé

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki

 **Genre:** Amitié

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Oswald, Jack, Lacie, Glen!Levi

 **Paring:** Aucun en particulier

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Thé**

* * *

Il est difficile de rater du thé.

Même si ça arrive.

Et Oswald fait partit de cette catégorie de personne ratant le thé.

Et Jack est toujours surpris de voir que Oswald le rate à chaque fois, et que Levi glousse et dit à quel point il est mauvais, même s'il le boit en disant que de goût si particulièrement infect lui manquait, comme un père mangeant les gâteaux ratés de son enfant...sauf que Oswald n'est plus un enfant mais un adulte qui prendra la tête du clan d'ici deux semaines.

La moue du valet est adorable. Il ne dit rien mais baisse les yeux sur son plateau qu'il serre un peu plus entre ses doigts. Ses yeux n'expriment même pas l'agacement bien légitime qu'il devrait éprouver avec tous les sarcasmes de Glen. Il doit être habitué. Finalement ses yeux se posent sur sa sœur et sur Jack, et un observateur aguerri aurait pu déchiffrer de l'espoir dans ses yeux violets.

Lacie repousse la tasse en disant que c'est infect et que ''ce n'est pas possible de rater à ce point du thé, tu le fais exprès non?"

Son frère tant le plateau, sans un mot, pour qu'elle y repose sa tasse.

Jack porte la sienne à ses lèvres. C'est atroce mais ce n'est rien à côté de certains thés qu'il a bu dans ses années à vivre misérablement. Ça lui rappelle le thé qu'il faisait maladroitement pour sa mère quand elle était malade, thé qu'elle lui jetait à la figure en lui crachant que c'était immonde alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour le préparer. Il se souvient de ses larmes devant ce rejet brutal de son affection. Il se souvint du goût du thé qu'il faisait maladroitement pour lui-même quand elle était trop ivre ou trop prise dans les drogues pour s'occuper de lui.

Il croise le regard du jeune valet de Glen. Et sourit.

«Merci Oswald! Je le trouve bon en ce qui me concerne. En fait il est spécial.» Malgré le fait qu'il a recraché la première gorgée, surprit la par le goût "particulier" auquel il ne s'attendait pas. «Si je devais définir sa saveur, je dirais qu'il a un goût de nostalgie» Le goût du thé qu'on a préparé pour ceux qu'on aime, en faisant de son mieux. «Tu me ressers s'il te plaît?» Il aurait adoré avoir quelqu'un comme Oswald a ses côtés dans son enfance.

Un thé immonde, mais un thé fait avec amour.

Un thé pour un personne aimée.

Il sourit davantage en voyant le regard du brun s'illuminer, quand il comprend qu'il ne ment pas. Oswald s'empresse de satisfaire la demande, craignant sans doute que son ami change d'avis. Jack lui rend son sourire, prenant la tasse à nouveau emplie, sous les regards effarés de Glen et de Lacie qui le fixaient comme s'il était un masochiste.

Pas masochiste.

Nostalgique.

Au moins, ce thé qu'il buvait...avait été fait avec amour, avec patience, pour des personnes à qui Oswald tenait.

Et il était touché d'en faire partit.

* * *

 **Fin**


	2. A propos de la dispute

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki

 **Genre:** Amitié, Angst, légère romance

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Jack et Glen!Oswald, menton de Alyss, Alice, Gilbert et Vincent

 **Parings:** Léger Jack/Glen

 **Rating** : Pour Tous

* * *

 _ **"A propos de la dispute..."**_

* * *

«Je suis désolé.» murmura le jeune homme, craignant que son meilleur ami ne soit fâché contre lui, sans le montrer. Après tout cela avait fait toute une histoire. Gilbert et Alice avaient tout les deux été punis. La petite fille criait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais comment savoir si elle n'accusait pas sa jumelle. Oui, elle portait du blanc ce jour-là mais…après tout, elles étaient jumelles. Jack était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'Alyss mais il y avait quand même un minuscule doute.

Vincent boudait, réduisant des peluches en lambeaux avec des ciseaux, avant de le faire pour une que la petite fille aimait particulièrement. Cela avait conduit à une nouvelle crise de rage et de larmes et le petit blond avait été punis à son tour. Bref cela c'était très mal terminée. Et le mot était encore faible.

Résultat, les trois enfants (ou les quatre si la jumelle était aussi impliquée?) étaient boudeurs et furieux. Gilbert avait hurlé à Alyss qu'il la haïssait et l'avait même menacé. Ce gamin était quand même un peu extrême. Il allait falloir lui apprendre à être calme et patient.

 _Quel échec._

Jack n'avait jamais imaginé que ça exploserait comme ça. Il avait réellement pensé et espéré que Vincent et Alyss seraient amis. Après tout Lacie lui avait parlé du noyau et de cette amitié qu'elle avait tissé avec lui. Puisque Alyss et le noyau de l'Abyss ne faisaient plus qu'un apparemment…il avait pensé qu'elle serait ravi de se lier d'amitié avec un enfant à l'œil rouge, _comme Lacie._ Qu'elle se sentirait peut-être un peu moins seule.

 _Après tout, son bonheur était essentiel pour la suite._

«Je pensais que ça se passerait bien…»

Glen ouvrit un œil, et fixa Jack qui avait toujours cet air piteux «De quoi?» Sa voix était douce, il ne semblait pas en colère, ni agacé. Il se redressa un peu pour s'adosser mieux à l'arbre. Son ami n'avait pas souvent ce petit air coupable (presque mignon). Il pensait savoir pourquoi l'homme s'en voulait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait s'excuser.

Le blond n'osa pas croiser le regard de compagnon «Pour ce qui s'est passé avec les enfants.

\- ….Ha.

\- Je pensais que puisqu'ils avaient le même âge, ils pourraient jouer ensemble. Et que les filles se sentiraient moins seules. Et…»

Le brun leva une main «Jack.» Le blond stoppa son babillage «…Ce n'est pas grave. Cela partait d'une bonne intention. C'est vrai que Alice et sa sœur sont très seules. Gilbert et Vincent étant des enfants de leur âge, cela paraissait logique. J'aurais pu y penser aussi…» Il rajusta sa cape autour de lui, se protégeant de la légère brise «C'était laquelle?» Devant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme il précisa «Gilbert s'est battu avec qui?

\- Elle était en blanc, c'était Alyss. Enfin je crois Alice m'a déjà fait le coup de s'habiller comme sa soeur.

\- ….

\- Elle me déteste de toute façon.» Il avait le cœur serré malgré lui en pensant ça. L'idée que la fille de Lacie le déteste le blessait un peu. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si son lapin en peluche s'était détruit. Même s'il était ravi d'avoir eu un souvenir de Lacie...

Le duc soupira «Elle finira par comprendre que c'était un accident. Et que tu n'es pas fautif.» Il se retint de dire que c'était probablement la faute du noyau de l'abysse ou même de Alyss elle-même.

 _Transmettre un souvenir de Lacie à Jack…quelle idée, comme si son ami ne souffrait pas déjà assez…_

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
